Various designs for outer protective garments have been proposed heretofore. Some are bulky, heavy to carry, and/or uncomfortable to wear. Others are difficult to put on or take off. Many require removal of shoes, boots, galoshes, or the like, before stepping into the garment. In cases where it is possible to pull on the trouser legs of the protective garment over the shoes, boots, galoshes, or other footwear of the user, one often finds that mud, snow, or the like is transferred from the wearer's footwear to the interior of the trouser legs. Moreover, the trouser legs can become caught or ensnared by clasps or buckles on the exterior of the footwear and, as a consequence, be torn or otherwise damaged when pulling the trouser legs on over the footwear.